


A Visit

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [14]
Category: Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Dick visits Barbara after the Joker fiasco in The Killing JokeAKAI'm an idiot, I'm so sorry





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long, school has been kicking my butt. Sorry if this sucks.  
> Enjoy!

Dick rushes through the hospital, desperately trying to get to the correct room before the occupant falls asleep. He finally reaches the room and knocks softly on the door. He waits a moment for a soft, barely audible “come in” to reach his ears. He walks into the room to see her on the bed, swallowed by tubes, wires and bandages. He moves to her side and clasps her hand.

“Babs…” he starts. “I’m an idiot, I'm so sorry! We should have known that Joker had escaped Arkham. This is my fa-”

“Don’t!” Her sharp reply stops him short. “Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for this! It was not your fault!”

“But-”

“No! Get this through your head, Boy Wonder, this,”she gestures to herself, “was not and will never be your fault.” Her tone starts out biting but she finishes her rant softly. “We can’t predict the future and Joker is an evil mastermind. None of us could have known that this would happen.”

The silence stretches between them for some time until Dick asks, “what will you do now?”

Barbra shrugs as best she can, “I don’t know. Learn how to use a wheelchair for one,” she tries to joke, only getting a small smile in response. “I was thinking about continuing vigilante work behind the scenes. You know, information, casework, coms, all that stuff. What do you think?”

Dick smiles, “I think that you would be great at it and we would love to have you.” They share a smile, a broken one, but still a smile.


End file.
